Christmas magic
by melan anime
Summary: "Let's make some magic here and bring together some young people who love each other but afraid to show up their true feelings. After all it's Christmas!" FaithShipping, ScoopShipping and RavenKnightShipping. My first Christmas story is a gift-fic to all of you. I hope you love it. RxR please!
1. The couple in love

I came up with a nice idea and I turned it on a cute story with a couple of chapters and I hope I can finish it before New Year's Eve.

_Post-cannon story._

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own the cover image! I found it on the Internet so the credit goes to the original artist!_

_Disclaimer 2: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own only the title and the plot of this story._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The couple in love**

_Someone else's POV_

The door bell rang once, twice, thrice but no one replied. Now, someone was pounding on the door impatiently. _Who wouldn't after all?_ It was snowing outside so the weather was freaking cold. I shivered. I definitely wouldn't like being in the guests' place—they had been waiting outside for a long time now, not to mention the fact that their knocks were being drowned out by all of the loud music and chattering inside the orphanage.

"Yusei!" Martha shouted from the kitchen, "The door! Can you open it? I'm really busy in here and I'm sure no one likes burnt cookies," she requested.

I tried to hold back my giggle; one point for Martha.

"I'm busy too!" Yusei replied, a little irritated but not because of her.

I grinned at seeing him perched on a large ladder. He was almost hanging from the chandelier in a desperate attempt at decorating the room over the Christmas tree.

"Where is Jack then?"

"He's here with me holding the ladder," Yusei replied and muttered a curse as some of the ribbons he was holding dropped from his hands to the floor.

"Watch your mouth young man!" Martha strictly scolded the raven-haired duelist.

"Sorry."

Another loud thud sounded, like someone was banging the door angrily.

"Where is Crow?" Martha demanded to know.

"He's in the basement looking for some more boxes with ornaments," Jack informed her. "Why you don't ask Aki? I bet it's her parents," he suggested angrily.

"I'm in the kitchen too, you moron. Where are Ruka and Rua?" Aki said in an annoyed tone.

"They are in the basement helping Crow, that idiot," Jack cursed loudly.

"Jack, if I hear you talking like that again, I won't let you have any of my cookies, you hear me?" Martha warned him. The blond duelist looked like he had tasted something sour.

"Yes ma'am," Jack was pissed off. "Why only me? Aki called me a moron too," dropping his voice to a whisper, he asked Yusei.

This time I covered my mouth with both of my hands, but a slight chuckle still escaped my lips. Jack was so hilarious. Seeing him pouting like that; I guessed that he was Martha's number one cookie fan. In spite of my amusement, however, I remembered that the guests were still out in the glacier.

"Where are the kids?" Martha queried.

"Lighting the candles on the first floor," Yusei replied.

"Where is Saiga then?"

"He is watching over the kids, to make sure they don't burn anything."

"Did someone call my name?" Crow wondered as he rushed from the door holding three large boxes in front of him.

"If you heard the word 'idiot' then yes, I called for you," Jack scoffed mockingly.

Crow entered the room. The boxes were blocking his vision so that he couldn't see where he was stepping, "Ha ha! Very funny, you damn-"

"Crow, watch out!" Yusei shouted and I turned my head on the orange-haired duelist. "Stop!" he ordered. At the same time, I gasped, placing a hand over my lips to prepare myself for what would follow.

"What the hec-" but Crow didn't manage to finish. Foot catching on the folded carpet, he fell flat on the floor, causing a raucous noise. The boxes slipped away from his hands whilst spilling their contents all over the living room.

I placed my hands on my head, holding my hat tightly and dipping my head in my shoulders. Unfortunately, the line of disaster didn't stop there. The domino effect continued: one of the boxes nearly hit Jack, who bowed abruptly and lost his grip on the ladder. The same time his hands left the ladder, Yusei's balance was staggered. After swaying back and forth a couple of times, he fell with a small scream. He landed with a loud thud on the floor just like Crow, taking some of the ribbons with him.

I closed my eyes by instinct, waiting to hear what would come next. Thank Ra, I heard only groans coming for the two duelists on the ground.

"What happened?" Aki exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Is everyone alright?" Martha asked anxiously.

With my hands still on my hat, I lifted my head, peeking around and counting the damages. The living room was a mess of Christmas ornaments and broken items.

"Crow! Yusei!" Jack yelled, "Are you OK?"

Both of them stirred and tried to get to their feet.

"I've been better," Crow was holding his head and Yusei rubbed his butt.

They were both fine, looking around with wonder. I placed one hand on my chest and sighed in relief. Then, I burst into laughter. Spending time with them was definitely an interesting and entertaining way to spend my day. I couldn't get enough of them as I found my eyes waiting in anticipation for another amusing moment.

"What happened?" Martha entered the room with Aki, surprise written on both their faces.

"We heard a noise! Are you alright?" Ruka ran inside. She gasped, examining the damaged area with wide eyes.

Her twin stepped in hurry into the room, holding a small box. He looked around. "Wow! What happened here? Did a bomb explode?"

"I have no idea," Crow shrugged and looked around.

"You caused all this and you have no idea?!" Jack roared and glared his friend.

"_I _did all this?" Crow narrowed his eyes.

"Yes you did."

"I did not!"

"You did!"

I couldn't help it anymore and started laughing hysterically. Jack and Crow—what a funny combination! They looked like big kids and I could never get bored of them.

"Yusei! Are you ok?" Aki rushed toward him.

I lifted my head to peer at them. He nodded and Aki sighed. I noticed the blush on her face and smiled widely.

'_Does the psychic duelist have an eye on him? Clearly yes, but how does Yusei feel about her?_' I wondered and flew closer.

"I'm ok," he assured her and rubbed his butt again.

"You are not hurt, are you?"

"No, no!" Yusei said hurriedly, likewise blushing. Glancing away, he rubbed his neck awkwardly, embarrassed at her sudden interest.

I giggled at the realization—he felt the same. There was nothing I liked more than some love popping up in the air. Aki nodded and stepped away, placing both of her hands on her face in an attempt to cover her crimson-red cheeks.

"What's this?" I wondered out loud, confused, pursing my lips.

Yusei let her leave. He bowed his head to hide his own blush.

"You did!"

"I did not!"

Crow and Jack were still arguing and Martha couldn't take it anymore. "Guys, stop it now!" she ordered. Both of them did exactly what she told them to do. "I'm sick of this behavior; you are not five years old anymore. Grow up!"

No one complained or even dared to speak. I lifted one eyebrow. It was good to see that Martha could still boss them around, but my interest was focused elsewhere.

The guests knocked on the door again, harder this time. "Can someone open the door, _please_?!"

"I will open the door and when I'm back I want you to have cleaned all this mess," Martha said flatly and left to open the door for Aki's parents.

I stared at the young people in the room who clearly are in loved with each other, but hesitated to open up and confess their feelings. All they needed was a little push.

"Okay, here is the part where I'll enter. Let's make some magic!" I smiled and waved my scepter.

* * *

**Special thanks to my lovely betas ****jory014**** and BlackRoseDragonCK!**

**This is a story-gift for all of you guys! Please review! This is going to be your gift to me!**


	2. Colored Lights

**Chapter 2 – Colored Lights**

_Someone else's POV_

I yawned, stretching my hands over my head and enjoying the cozy mood.

"Smile!" the reporter girl exclaimed. Before I managed to lift my head, I was blinded by her camera's flash. "Oh! It's so cute!" she grinned, looking the picture she had just taken.

"Can I see it too?" Ruka asked. Carly gave her the camera.

"Wow! Big-sis Aki and Yusei are like a couple in this picture," her brother commented, looking the photo over his sister's shoulder.

Hearing this, the young couple blushed deeply. My chest filled with pride. I had done my best to bring them closer and Rua's worlds were the best proof.

"Rua, give me the camera," Yusei requested, extending his hand.

"You're not going to delete it, are you Yusei?" Carly asked him with a stern look.

"No, I won't. I just want to see it," he promised.

"Okay," she grinned and handed him the camera.

I looked at the display screen from Yusei's shoulder. My smile widened, seeing that Rua was right. Yusei was sitting cross-legged on the floor, chatting with Aki, who lounged on a puffy pillow. The Christmas tree served as a festive background. Both of them looked really happy.

"It's pretty," Aki muttered.

I waved my scepter and Yusei bowed his head closer to her.

"You are pretty," he whispered smiling with warmth.

Aki returned the smile sheepishly. I giggled with joy.

"I'm close, just a little bit more," and I waved my staff above them.

A bright ball of golden light sprang from the tip of my scepter and was suspended in the air above the in-love couple. Gold was my favorite aura color. Those two were something more than soul mates.

"I have to be careful…even one more drop of my magic could ruin everything," I reminded myself.

I waved my scepter again, causing the golden light to split into hundreds of small luminescent spots. I sprinkled them over the young couple. Yusei's expression grew serious and he stared into Aki's eyes.

"Aki?" he whispered. I saw the light of love flashing in his cobalt blue eyes.

"Yusei…" she murmured, tilting her head closer to him.

Gasping, I tried to stay calm…but it was impossible. I was so anxious and happy for them. Finally they would have their very first kiss. Nothing was going to ruin it…

"Don't be so stubborn!" Martha yelled abruptly. The young couple pulled back awkwardly, looking around at anything other than each other.

"Damn!" I groaned. I had spoken too soon. The moment was ruined—I'd have to wait for the next one to come around.

"Martha, you are talking about Jack, right?" Crow joked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the blond duelist snapped.

"What's this?" Frowning, I lifted my gaze to the opposite side of the room.

"Come on Jack," Carly was standing in front of him but something else caught my attention.

She had a strange flash in her eyes and she was smiling exuberantly.

"Another couple in love?" I was thrilled.

I left Yusei and Aki for a while and flew over Jack. I shivered when I was close to him. He was emitting a cold aura like an icy breeze.

"Mprr," I commented, rubbing my arms.

"Come on Jack, just a slight smile?" Carly pleaded. He shook his head crossing his arms.

"It's OK, Carly," Rua rushed and grabbed Jack's left arm. "Me and Ruka will smile," he grinned.

Jack grunted.

"Sure," his twin sister nodded. She caught his right arm, smiling sweetly.

"Ready?" Carly asked. "Don't move Rua. You have to stay still, like Jack."

I giggled—he was actually frozen in his seat, expressionless.

"Ruka, move to the right, closer to Jack. And smile—come on Jack, just a small one," she pleaded again.

He didn't reply or move. His lips were a thin line.

I pursed my lips. "Oh! He is so stubborn. I can't take it anymore! Sorry Jack, but I can see passion that's powerful enough to set everything on fire within you."

With that I moved my scepter above him, sprinkling him with an auburn light. I giggled. I knew he was warm man and the color of his light proved it.

A bright flash appeared in the room and I rubbed my eyes. _All these humans and their machines_!

"Aw! Jack, you have the best smile I've ever seen! You shouldn't keep it hidden," Carly exclaimed, full of emotion as she studied the picture.

"Hmm," the tall blond hummed, flattered. "You were lucky to see it," he said with no emotion. However, I could clearly see the fervor still burning inside him.

"Jack and Carly are having an easier time confessing their love," I concluded, carefully examining the appearance of their eyes and looking deep into their hearts.

"Who's hungry?" Martha stood up looking around the room.

"I am!" Rua sprang to his feet in record time.

"I'm starving!" Crow rubbed his belly as he was inundated by the kids .

"Big bro Crow, you didn't finish your story. I want to hear the rest," little Kokoro begged. The other children nodded in agreement

"OK, I'll tell you—but after I eat something."

"Promise?" Daichi asked.

"Promise!" Crow raised one hand and placed the other over his heart.

"Hmm," I hummed, flying toward him.

The same moment he hit his chest, I thought I saw a sliver light trembling and spreading around.

"That's interesting. Is he in love too or is it just his brotherly love for those kids?" I wondered and shrugged, clueless.

Now, everyone was heading to the big table where Martha and Aki along with Carly brought the food. Everyone chatted casually as the serving commenced.

"Big Bro Crow! Come on!" Hikari yelled.

Turning, I spotted Crow near the window, looking outside at the snow storm. I flew to his side. He was sighing heavily with a hint of… sadness and worry.

"Yeah, you said you were hungry, what's up now?" Ginga added.

"Are you sick, big bro Crow?" Kokoro asked with concern.

Crow forced a smile. "No, I'm fine. I want to wash my hands first. Did you guys wash yours?" the kids nodded and started talking simultaneously.

"Yes!"

"As always."

"Of course!"

"You taught them well, Crow," Martha complimented him.

The young duelist flashed a smile and he threw one more look outside the window. "Where is she?" he murmured and I stared at him with wide eyes, "She said she would come…" he placed one hand on his heart, biting his lip.

"Crow!"

"Coming!" he shouted over his shoulder. "I hope she's OK," he whispered and turned to join the others.

This time I clearly sighted the silver light emanating from his heart… but it was a weak light. This man was also in love, but his love subject was not here.

"Poor Crow," I whispered sadly before I flashed a huge smile. "But I'm here! I will make your light brighter. All you need is a little of my magic. After all, you are carrying the silver light!"

And I waved my scepter above him.

* * *

**Quick update huh? I will try to finish this story today! Well any idea which POV is?**

**Special thanks to my lovely beta ****BlackRoseDragonCK****!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, liked, loved, and reviewed my story! ****This is a story-gift for all of you guys! Please review! This is going to be your gift to me!**


	3. Little push

**Chapter 3 – Little push**

_Someone else's POV_

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed even though I knew no one could hear or see me.

"Yusei, are you ok?" Jack asked, knitting his eyebrows.

Even I could make mistake. This time, when I had waved my wand I had inadvertently made Yusei's glass explode, throwing the juice all over the table and on him of course.

"I'm sorry, my mistake," Yusei said.

"_My_ mistake!" I corrected.

"It's alright, Yusei. It's supposed to be a good luck," Crow comforted him.

I chuckled. "Sure it is. Because I'm here and I have it under control."

"Yusei, you're all wet from the juice," Carly noticed.

"Honey, you are too," Setsuko told her daughter.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom to clean it up and change clothes?" Martha suggested and the young couple exchanged a surprised look.

"Hmmm," Yusei hummed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Since it's my fault, you can go first Aki."

"No, Yusei, it's cold and you're wet too," Martha stood up, gesturing for them both to follow her. "I still have some of your old clothes. I think I can find some for Aki too."

I flew, following them to the first floor. "Maybe I'll get another opportunity now that they will be alone for a while. Maybe I'm not that clumsy after all…and my little accident proved to be for good."

Martha gave them the clothes. "You'll be OK soon enough," she grinned.

They both nodded and headed to the bathroom but not before she gave them a meaningful look.

"And try to control yourselves, OK?" she chuckled.

"Martha?!" Yusei's eyes went wide and his face flushed red.

"Don't worry Martha, I'm in charge of this situation," I laughed.

"Why would she say something like that?" Yusei turned on Aki.

She stirred, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. "I dunno. Shall we? I'm cold."

"I'm sorry, Aki," he looked up, the apology written all over his face.

"Why?"

He frowned and I lifted one eyebrow. "It was my fault. You can go first—I can wait outside.

"No, Yusei. I'm less wet than you are—you can go first," she protested.

"No to both of you," I giggled, waving my scepter. I knew the moment wasn't actually the best so I didn't want to give them much impetus…just a little push.

They fell into awkward silence as my magic reached them.

Yusei smiled. "Know what? Let's go together and clean ourselves up. When it comes time to change our clothes, I can step outside. Sound good?"

"Oh! I agree!" I lifted one hand, the one with which I was holding my scepter, spreading some more light.

Aki nodded and flashed him a smile.

"You know Aki…" he looked like he was ready to say something, but he hesitated. I smiled slyly.

"Yes?" Aki prompted.

Yusei went stiff, but quickly recovered. "Nothing," he murmured.

"No!" I shouted, irritated, "You make things so difficult! It's a good thing I'm here with my magic..."

"Tell me. I won't laugh," Aki smiled warmly.

Yusei flinched. "Ok…I just wanted to say that I…I think you look beautiful when you are smiling like this."

"Th-thank you," Aki's smile became brighter. I saw their color growing, "But you are the one who bring this smile to my face Yusei…" she murmured. Both of them stared into each other's eyes.

"Yoohoo!" I cheered. "But enough of them. They're doing well and I'll make sure they kiss before midnight. Let's see what my other couple is doing,"

Stretching my arms, I flew away as the young duelists with the golden light entered the bathroom to clean up.

Apparently being clumsy was good sometimes. So, I smiled contentedly.

I spotted Crow near the fireplace with the kids gathered around him. They lounged on the couch beside him and on puffy pillows on the floor. Little Kokoro was sitting on his legs and Crow was stroking her hair. Even the twins where there, listening to his story. He was narrating a Christmas tale filled with magic and I released a slight laugh.

"You're right Crow," I hovered above him, spying his silver light. It was stronger now but I knew better than anyone not to get too excited—for it was still feeble.

But where were the…

"I said no," Jack had his arms crossed over his chest again. Still, Carly didn't give up. I lifted my head.

"Just one more Jack, I promise!" Carly begged.

"No."

_"What is happening in here? I leave you guys alone for five minutes and…"_ I turned to glare the blond man. "Jack you are being cold again. And you Carly…" I flew near her. "You should stop pushing him so much, you know. There are some limits."

"Please?"

"No."

"Someone do something, otherwise I will take matters into my hands!" I shouted, irritated as I prepared my magic.

"Jack, you are being rude. You know that," Martha was sitting at the table chatting with Aki's parents and Saiga, drinking some red wine. Hearing his cold behavior toward Carly, she had lifted her head to asses the situation.

I sighed in relief and winked. "Martha saved you this time, Jack… but the next one is mine."

"What?"

"Just do what she asks," Martha shot him a stern look.

Jack face-palmed.

"Only one more picture Jack. Just smile like you did before and I promise I won't ask you anything else," Carly purred.

"Don't promise Carly," I warned her with a chuckle. Waving my scepter above Jack, I threw him some auburn light to reinforce his own.

"Ok, fine, I'll smile," he informed her. The reporter girl flashed a huge grin. "But only one more time."

"Good!" and I smiled too.

* * *

**One more chapter! Nice guesses but it's more popular Duel monster, I mean really popular.**

**Special thanks to my lovely beta ****BlackRoseDragonCK****!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, liked, loved, and reviewed my story! ****This is a story-gift for all of you guys! Please review! This is going to be your gift to me!**


	4. Brightest light

**Chapter 4 – Brightest light**

_Someone else's POV_

Martha approached. "Carly, go and stand near Jack. I'll take the picture."

"Martha?" the reporter girl gasped.

"Come on, my child. I've taken many pictures in my life and I think I can handle it," Martha encouraged her.

"Well done, Martha! I never thought about that," I cheered and thought I saw her smiling in my direction.

I blinked, surprised. Glancing over my shoulder, I frowned. I was alone—no one was behind me…so…? I shook my head; it was just a coincidence. I turned my attention back to the couple.

Carly was sitting next to Jack, a little stiff. Jack was being…well… Jack. I bit my lip. "They need to be more relaxed."

"Jack, press your hand above Carly's shoulder and you, Carly…you can relax. He won't eat you, right Jack?" Martha teased him and I could honestly say that it was the first time I had ever seen Jack blush.

Narrowing my eyes, I glanced at Martha. That was strange. First I thought she saw me and now I could have sworn she heard me.

A flash filled the room. I smiled widely. With Martha's intervention, Jack now had Carly on his lap and he was smiling warmly without my help. I was ready to say something but the bell made me hush. I lifted my head to stare at the door.

I sensed a female presence and this specific presence held something quite interesting I thought. Intrigued, I hurried to fly after Martha as she rushed to answer the door. I was right. A woman with long blond hair was stood outside.

"Forgive me for being late, but the airport was closed because of the bad weather," she explained.

Martha gave her space to step inside. "It's alright, come on in. You are Sherry, right?"

The young lady nodded. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything…Crow said I could join you."

"Sure," Martha smiled meaningfully, helping Sherry take off her coat, "Make yourself at home and I'll bring you a cup with hot chocolate to drink. Crow, you have a guest!" she informed him and the orange-haired duelist lifted his head.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Come on big bro Crow, finish your story," Kokoro, requested grabbing his hand and tugging on it.

"It's me Crow," the blond woman announced, entering the room.

"Sherry!" Crow shouted like he didn't believe his eyes. He jumped to his feet. His reaction surprised me but mostly because I saw his light growing. I gasped.

"Oh my Ra!" I couldn't help but exclaim, absolutely astonished. The silver light became even brighter and poured out of him nonstop. The light coated the orphans around him and Crow himself was like a silver sun, "I've never seen a light that bright before…"

"You came!" gawking, he rushed to greet her.

"You invited me."

"Big bro Crow?" the kids asked, a little disappointed.

"I promise I'll finish the story later," he smiled widely over his shoulder and the kids pouted.

"Aw! We see," Hikari quipped. All of the kids smiled knowingly but he didn't seem to care.

"Is she his girlfriend?" little Kokoro asked.

"You're too young to talk about stuff like that," Daichi bossed her and she sighed heavily.

"You too," Ruka scolded him softly. "Now back to the story."

"How? Crow left to be with his girlfriend," Hikari wondered and gestured to them on the other side of the room with her head.

"Rua will continue the story," Ruka looked up at her brother.

"Me?" he pointed himself with one finger, surprised.

All of the kids' eyes turned to him. He took a deep breath. "OK," he sighed and the orphans started to cheer.

Giggling, I flew over Crow and Sherry. His light was still beaming and I was now facing a problem—it was white as snow with Crow's love…_but what about her?_ I couldn't detect her light as she was already in a silver, transparent sphere of crystal. _But was it his or her light?_

I chuckled. "You think you can trick me, huh? Well, Sherry, I will see into your eyes, deep in your heart and I will find out your secrets," I floated above them. "You just messed with an expert," I waved my scepter. With his or with their light along with mine, the whole room gained a beautiful silver hue.

Crow smiled at her. "I'm really glad you're here. To be honest, I thought you changed your mind."

"I promised I would come, didn't I?" she didn't give him time to reply. "Although I can't hide from you that I was wondering about it. Every year it's just me and Mizoguchi…and he didn't want to come with me this time."

"Why?" Crow knitted his eyebrows.

Sherry shrugged. "No idea. Anyway, I didn't want to leave him alone."

"So what happened then?"

"He said he made other plans and insisted I should show myself since I made a promise. So I came."

"I'm glad to see you again."

"Me too Crow but…" she paused suddenly.

"What?"

"You know..." she bit her lip.

"Came on Sherry, tell him," I encouraged her

"You see… it's the first time in many years that I'm spending time with someone else other than Mizoguchi and…I'm a little nervous. What if the others don't like me? What if the kids don't like me?" she confessed her fears anxiously.

"They are going to love you, Sherry. Who wouldn't after all? Come!" he stood up and offered her a hand. She took it slowly.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Crow marched to the opposite side of the room. "Guys!" he addressed the orphans, "I want to introduce you Sherry; she is a friend of mine, so be nice to her."

Silent, the kids looked back and forth at the two of them.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Crow asked, looking at them strictly, "What's with the rudeness? Don't tell me you're uncomfortable around her?"

They shook their heads and he looked even more puzzled. I giggled.

"You said she's your friend?" Hikari asked sheepishly.

"Yes…?" Crow replied slowly.

"Friend?" Taiga repeated, astonished, "She's not your girlfriend?"

He had a point— after all, Crow was still holding her hand.

Sherry gasped.

Crow's jaw dropped as dark red color spread all over his marked face. "_What_?"

I started laughing like crazy. I sensed Crow and Sherry's awkwardness, but thanks to those kids I was sure about them now. Not only were they in love, but their lights were so strong when they were together. It was like they could see deep into each other's heart.

"So this couple needs a little push too," I mused, my smile growing bigger. "That's good—more love! Let's make some magic here and bring together some young people who love each other but are afraid to show their true feelings. After all, it's Christmas!"

I flew to the center of the room, moving my scepter once again.

* * *

**Special thanks to my lovely beta ****BlackRoseDragonCK****!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, liked, loved, and reviewed my story! ****This is a story-gift for all of you guys! Please review! This is going to be your gift to me!**


	5. Mistletoe

**Chapter 5 – Mistletoe**

_Someone else's POV_

Satisfied, I smiled above Jack and Carly. My auburn couple was facing no problems with their feelings. Jack was still trying to play it cold but Carly's warmth was strong enough for both of them.

They were sitting on the small couch at the corner of the room near a large table. The young girl was now more familiar with his touch and he was likewise with hers. I flashed a smile in Martha's direction—her idea was just perfect. Now, Jack had his left arm around Carly's shoulders and she rested her head on his occasionally.

They were chatting casually. In fact, Carly was talking incessantly, trying to pull Jack into a conversation and elicit a few words from him. I didn't want Jack to start bragging about himself so I was very careful when giving him a little push. Carly was lucky and heard some exceedingly kind words from him.

"Really Jack?" her expression suddenly became serious. "I know you care about me, but I never thought you cared that much."

"Why?"

She bit her lip, blushing. "You know… I think my feelings for you all this time were clear enough, but you never showed… I mean…" she paused, trying to come up with the proper words.

"They're doing well. All we need is a more proper environment here," I mused, throwing a bit of auburn light over them.

Suddenly the lights shut down. "We have 15 minutes left," Martha announced as the kids started to wonder what happened.

"Thanks, Martha," I giggled.

"You really don't remember?" Jack's voice was a whisper.

"Remember what?" she frowned.

"What I told you in our duel years ago," his eyes became barker at the memory. (**_A/N_**_: in the Japanese version Jack said he loves her._)

"What did you told to me, Jack?" Carly asked trying to catch his eyes with hers. He avoided her gaze easily and glanced away.

"It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does, Jack. Go on and tell her again—or, better yet, show her since I know your stupid pride won't allow you to say those words again."

"Jack, please," Carly sounded a little sad.

He turned his eyes and locked them on hers. Carly stopped breathing when Jack dipped his head.

"Wow! Easy, lover boy. You can't kiss the girl without the right ambiance," I chuckled.

I rushed to wave my scepter again, but this time in a different way than before—a more complex manner. Green lights appeared in the middle of the room.

"Now, Christmas Spirit, I leave the rest to you," and I waved my wand to transport some of the emerald light above the couple.

"Mistletoe," Carly murmured, looking at it growing.

Nodding, Jack lifted up his gaze before turning it to her. He placed one hand on her face. "You want to know what I told you back then?"

Carly nodded sheepishly.

Jack closed his eyes. Bowing his head, he crushed his lips on hers, moving them hard and kissing her fully. At the beginning Carly was ready to faint until she relaxed and started to respond to his kiss. When she kissed him back, I saw a great explosion. I cheered, clapping my hands. Their auburn light burst like fireworks and spread all over the room with vigor.

"Ten minutes!" Martha informed with loud voice.

I had to hurry. My silver couple was sitting on the big couch near the fireplace, surrendered to the desires of the kids and the twins. Crow and Sherry were talking and relaxing.

"I came because I wanted to—not because I wanted to be polite and keep a promise. I…I wanted to spend the holidays with you, Crow," Sherry assured him.

"Really?"

"Are you thick? She just said so!" I chuckled.

"Well…I wanted to spend the holidays with you too, Sherry. Actually…" he rubbed the back of his neck, hesitating. "I want to spend more time with you, doing more stuff…" his cheeks gained the same color as the fire. "Stuff that…only special people share and do…"

"You are so sweet, Crow! Look at you two, you're just like all the other romantic fools," I giggled, waving my scepter in the same complicated way. The green light split into two marbles and I drove one to float above Crow and Sherry.

Winking, I flew higher. "Now, it's up to you two."

I watched my green light as it blossomed into a beautiful sprig of…

"Mistletoe," Crow muttered.

"You know what that means?" Sherry chuckled.

He stared at her, confused, saying and doing nothing.

"Kiss me, you idiot!" she laughed softly.

And Crow needed only one second to react. He caressed her face with both hands and leaned forward to capture her lips. He kissed her passionately as Sherry kissed him back. One impetuous torrent of silver light poured out from them and coated everything. The light was so powerful—I had to close my eyes for a while.

"Aaaaaaaww!" the girls reacted and started clapping their hands as the boys' expression contorted, as if they had bitten something sour. Rua whistled with excitement. All of the girls started giggling nonstop, including me and Ruka.

Crow smiled, a little embarrassed. "Alright, guys, can we have a little privacy here?"

"Leave them," Sherry muttered. Grabbing him by his shirt, she brought him closer, this time kissing him fiercely.

The kids giggled hysterically and I released a satisfied laugh. The silver light united with the auburn in the middle of the room. Now, I had time left to pull off the last one.

"Five more minutes," I heard Martha's voice again.

The golden couple was sitting on the floor near the Christmas tree.

"And now for the finale…time for the last of my magic," I exclaimed joyously, flicking my wand for the third time.

"Yusei, I want to tell you something. Something I should have told you a couple of years ago but…" she paused, squeezing her fists. "Do you remember…the night I came up to give you a proper goodbye…?"

Yusei looked at her softly. His hand tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. "Of course I remember, Aki."

"Come on, Aki. You can do it; you can tell him now," I encouraged her.

"Yusei I always lov-"

But he placed one finger gently on her lips.

My jaw dropped. "Why did you stop her?"

Smiling, he stared into her eyes. "I know. I always knew and I want you to know that I love you too."

Aki gasped and I did the same, absolutely astonished.

15…14…13…12…11…

The last marble of green light flew on its own to soar above my golden couple. I blinked, watching it changing into…

"Mistletoe," Aki whispered.

10…9…8…7…6…

I held my breath. Yusei nodded and brought his face closer. He stopped only an inch away, seeking her approval.

5…4…3…2…1…

Those two were going to make me collapse. Finally, she gave her consent and Yusei touched her soft lips in a tender kiss full of emotion.

…0

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I was taking deep breaths, one hand resting on my chest, before a smile appeared on my face.

Their golden light ejected into the air, filling everything. It flew with great speed to meet the silver and the auburn ones, all together creating a bright sun. The whole room was shining—all the three colors were united, making all of the Christmas magic possible. I waved my scepter one last time. The sun trembled before exploding like fireworks in the middle of the room.

"What's this?" Aki's parents wondered.

The kids were cheering, jumping up and down, and chasing the colored lights. The twins stood, smiling and looking around. Surprise and happiness was written all over their faces.

"Maybe some Christmas magic," Martha smirked.

Satisfied with myself, I smiled. I watched my loving couples, kissing under mistletoe and embracing each other with warmth and love. All of them were glowing and I couldn't help but feel my chest swell with pride—for I had helped them to share their lights.

Yusei and Aki—they were soul mates. Fate chose them to be together from the time they were born.

Jack and Carly—what a scoop for Carly! The great Jack Atlas loved her. Only she could handle his coldness and his pride because she was so sweet and always smiling.

Crow and Sherry—the raven bird duelist's light was not black at all. Actually, he was silver, glistening like a knight's armor. Only he could see deep into her heart to her true self. Only she could love him as much as he loved her.

I yawned, feeling the tiredness taking away my energy. It was time to leave, time to go back home. I came here only to give some help and was no longer needed.

Grinning, I surveyed their lights. "You are going to be OK and happy…just as long as you love each other."

"I'll make sure they do," Martha winked at me and this time, I smiled back.

So, she could both see and heard me—that was why she helped me. I didn't bother asking her or wondering why. Christmas magic was full of surprises. I winked back and lifted my scepter one last time to make their light stronger and brighter.

"Time to go! My part is over but my work will remain. Take good care of each other and make me proud!"

I flew off when I sensed one last silent question. Thousands of people were asking me and pleaded me to answer before I took off.

I turned my head and pointed myself. "Who am I? I'm a friend!" I grinned, "but for good manners, you can call me Dark Magician Girl," and, flashing one last smile to everyone, I winked and faded away, going back to my world.

**The end**

* * *

**If any**** of you believe that Christmas Spirit can make miracles lift one hand and yell "I DO!" Ok I start: right hand on the air "I DO!"**

**Last Chapter and all the couples are together. I'm a little sad because my story is over but I'm extra happy because many of you read, liked, loved and reviewed it! Thanks to all of you!** **Happy new year with health, peace, happiness and warmth!**

**Special thanks to my lovely beta ****BlackRoseDragonCK****!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, liked, loved, and reviewed my story! ****This is a story-gift for all of you guys! Please review! This is going to be your gift to me!**


End file.
